


Ice Cream

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi can't help but have dirty thoughts, Basically my excuse for writing cheesy stuff, Drabbles, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kuroko is being his innocent self, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanilla Ice Cream and Kuroko Tetsuya is a deadly combination. At least for Akashi it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> The Ice Cream drabble is so overused. I know.

It was a very hot day and yet one Kuroko Tetsuya had gone outside facing the sun, his sweat was slowly dripping down his pale white neck and his cheeks tinted light pink. He was currently at the amusement park situated in a bench not too far from the crowd of people yet distant enough to provide him some privacy.

It was a Sunday and he is to meet his lover to spend the whole day out. Akashi had called half an hour ago stating that his train will be delayed due to some technical difficulties.

"Tetsuya"

"Sei-kun" Kuroko stood up from the bench he was occupying to give his lover a quick peck on the lips. Akashi then motioned his lover to sit back and handed him the vanilla ice cream cone he was holding.

"Thank You, Sei-kun" Kuroko smiled his reserved for Akashi only smile making the other's lips curve upwards in response.

Kuroko then started to lick and suck on the cone, all the time his lover watching him with fixed amusement…

… until a slight moan escaped the phantom player's lips.

And Akashi Seijuro's supposedly innocent gaze at his lover suddenly turned not so innocent.

Damn! How can someone even sound seductive just by simply sucking on an Ice Cream cone? Is it even possible? Well for one Kuroko Tetsuya it is and all Akashi Seijuro can do is stare at his lover and gulp as various not so innocent thoughts came flooding his mind… not so innocent thoughts involving vanilla ice cream, him and his lover in a ro-

"-kun, Sei-kun…"

"Ah, yes Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun have been spacing out. Is there anything wrong?" Kuroko asked as he stared at his lover with concern, the cone for the meantime, forgotten.

"It's nothing important" Akashi smiled at his younger lover before gently pulling the other's hand closer to his own lips. "Look, the ice cream already melted in your hands. Tetsuya shouldn't be wasting food" Akashi then proceeded to lick his lovers hand clean. Kuroko can only stare at his lover as his pale cheeks turned red with embarrassment and it practically didn't help that a whole crowd of people had decided to stick their noses unto the lovers own business.

"If Sei-kun wanted some, he could have just asked" Kuroko stated afterwards, cheeks still flushing red.

"Hm. Yes you're right, I do want some however I only wanted it together with Tetsuya" Akashi then smirked as he cupped his lover closer and licked the corners of the other's lips before fully claiming it with his own. "As I've thought, vanilla tastes better with you, love"

"Sei-kun, people are watching…"

"So, let them watch"

"Sei…"

"Fine, come let's get out of here" Akashi stood up and held his hand out for his lover to reach.

"Where are we going?"

"First we are going to purchase more vanilla ice cream and then the rest you'll find out afterwards" Akashi responded as his eyes glinted deviously without his lover noticing.

 


End file.
